


Moonlight and Coffee

by haosmullet



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hongjoong is feeling old, Hongjoong is whipped, M/M, Parties unite people, Seonghwa is a great friend, Soulmatish, and just wanted to stay home, only cuteness, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haosmullet/pseuds/haosmullet
Summary: The last place Hongjoong could've imagined to fall in that 'love at first sight' clichè story everyone talked about was at a party that he didn't want to go. He should thank San for all the whining, someday.





	Moonlight and Coffee

Friday nights. Parties were usual, indeed. The youth lighting the cities up, with loud music and a lot of alcohol to get along with. Hongjoong seemed like some 7-year-old man by not including himself on ‘the youths’ in that town. It was not that he didn’t like to have fun. He loved to. But parties were always so crowded, loud, and.. Somehow boring. 

After a long week of working, studying and stressing, his favorite get away was obviously not that scenario. He felt just fine with his Netflix and Pepperoni pizza. That was his holy ritual. Getting home to his series, jumping into some comfortable pajamas, eating some good junk food; heaven must’ve be like that, indeed. 

All of that didn’t stop his persistent friends from trying at least. Every weekend a new invitation; Hongjoong could not understand from where all of that energy came. Maybe he was actually a 70-year-old man trapped into a young adult body? Even his speaking felt like that. Every weekend, to get along with the invitations, Hongjoong had to come up with some brand new and reliable excuse not to go; exams periods, papers to hand in, having to babysit for his neighbor, who didn’t even had a child, the options were numerous. 

But that one weekend, there could be no excuses and no running away from the duty. 

‘You need to go, it’s my birthday! We’ll have fun together, Joong, all of us!! C’mon!’ he heard as San shook his arm, whining like a little baby to convince him to do what he wanted. ‘For me?’ he shot those big puppy eyes to Hongjoong, who already knew what fate had reserved for him. 

‘Fine.’ 

‘What?’ 

‘Fine. I’ll go with you to this party. ONLY BECAUSE it’s your birthday, and I want you to be happy’, if he wasn’t so soft for his best friend, maybe he could’ve escaped that trap. 

‘I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY AGREED WITH THIS, OH MY GOD! WE’RE GONNA HAVE SO MUCH FUN!’ San jumped up and down, like an overly excited child, getting ready to go on their favorite ride in an amusement park. 

'Can I give up already?' 

He knew San and his other friends would certainly have lots of fun; he couldn’t promise the same for himself. Arriving at the location, the highly expected event was exactly what it promised to be: a University party, crowded, different people from different colleges, different places, gathering there to do whatever they felt like. Freedom for one night. 

San stayed glued to Hongjoong’s side, at the first hours. Smiling happily at him, at his presence there. Hongjoong tried to keep up his humor, trying not to seem like he wished to be home, tucked under his covers. Instead, here he was, shyly dancing along with his friends to some complicated beat. He was glad that San was happy, that was the best gift he could hope to give him anyways. 

After some time, however. 

‘I’m gonna get another drink, do you need something?’ San said, close to Hongjoong’s ear. The boy denied, feeling just fine with the nice hot dog he had eaten, half a bottle of beer still on his hand. ‘I’ll be right back!’ San winked to Hongjoong, exploding excitement to whoever wished to see. 

That was the biggest lie San could ever say to Hongjoong. The way to that house’s kitchen was packed with so many known people by his so popular best friend. He tried to locate the other boys, only to notice that they were, as well, nowhere to be found. Maybe they were also on the kitchen, maybe just kissing some random person, maybe just dancing on the backyard, or anywhere but where Hongjoong could see them. 

It started to feel more and more crowded, people kept on dancing around Hongjoong and he couldn’t feel more out of place there. His only reason to tag along had just vanished into thin air looking for something to drink, his heart started to beat faster, he felt as if the room would start spinning in front of his eyes; he needed to get out of there and get some air. 

Remembering that he had spotted a nice balcony when they’ve arrived, Hongjoong quickly made his way out of the dance floor, living room, or whatever it seemed to be by that point; moving towards the stairs, through the maze of people that stood there, on every corner of the insides of the house. 

The balcony had its slightly glassy doors closed, appearing to be empty, and full of the fresh air he needed on that moment. He opened them, feeling a cool breeze hitting his hot skin. That was everything he could’ve asked for to the universe. The balcony faced the street, and he could see the skies and its starry glory on that, actually, beautiful evening. 

‘It’s.. pretty packed down there, right?’ Hongjoong heard that soft voice coming from his side, jumping on his feet out of surprise, suppressing the scared scream he wanted to let out. ‘Oh, I’m sorry, I scared you?’ 

‘I-I’m good, that’s fine.’ he looked at the owner of such delicate voice. If he should say, he could bet that was the most dazzling guy he had ever seen in his entire life. Blond hair styled to fit perfectly his calm and centered aura. Inviting eyes that stared back at him, kinda embarrassed for the surprising situation, his cheeks gaining a rosy tone. It almost felt like Hongjoong was being bewitched by that guy, he felt suddenly slightly nervous on his presence. ‘And yes, it’s really really full downstairs.. I just wanted to breathe a little.’ 

‘I know. I’ve been here for some hours but it just feels like days had gone by.’ The guys took a deep breath, seeming emotionally drained to be there, somehow. ‘No offense. The party is nice and all but..’ 

‘I’m not offended? In fact, I just wanted to jump from here and run back to my bed. I’ve got a lot of Stranger Things to watch still.’ Hongjoong planted a shy smile on his face, almost daydreaming about that crazy 007 scenario in which he would beautifully make his way out of that house through the balcony. 

‘Those episodes won’t be watched on their own, I need answers on my table.’ The guy chuckled back at Hongjoong; ‘I’m Seonghwa, by the way.’ 

‘Hongjoong. Nice meeting you.’ It was actually nice. After being completely dumped by his best friend and reason why he ended up there, it was very pleasant to casually meet someone at a party that didn’t want to be there. And someone as beautiful as Seonghwa, that was surely a great bonus. 

‘So, Hongjoong, what brings you here to this peaceful and quiet party? I don’t feel like you’re having the time of your life..’ 

‘It’s my best friend’s birthday. And so I couldn’t tell him that I have to babysit my sister's fish, or something, to stay home in my princess sleep.’ Seonghwa’s laugh was as pretty as himself, how could someone be like that? Was he even real, or was he part of Hongjoong’s tired mind? ‘And you, mr. Seonghwa? Are you enjoying yourself?’ 

‘Surely.’ his smile still present on his face. ‘I’m here with a friend also. He’s recently broken up a relationship, and he’s been really sad. He wanted to come here so bad, so I took my place as a great friend and came along.’ 

‘And where is he?’ 

‘He met his ex here, what a great coincidence. And you know, alcohol gets people together and fake fix problems sometimes, isn’t it? So here I am. Stood up by my own friend.’ Seonghwa said, looking up at the stars painting the skies.

‘Well, a great friday night, I would say. There’s no tv series that could top this live drama.’ 

‘What about your friend? Wasn’t it his birthday?’ 

‘It is. We were together and he seemed to be liking everything so much, but then he went to the kitchen to grab something to drink. And he never ever came back.’ 

‘I guess the plus ones here must unite to conquer.’ Hongjoong’s little fresh air escape seemed to be resulting into something better than he could’ve expected. 

Talking to Seonghwa was easy, smooth. It felt like they’ve known each other for years and years before. It felt comfortable and right, somehow. The night keeping them company as they got on and on about everything, anything and nothing at the same time. The loud music still blasting through the house, but Hongjoong could sense it becoming quieter as he got more and more immersed into that conversation. 

Seonghwa was a Literature major, someone who loved to write and had incredible dreams that he, himself, thought were unreacheable. He was passionate, he was intense, and his eyes under the moonlight could give material for a whole lot of great songs. Hongjoong was 90% sure that he got out from a modern fairytale, or that he was sleeping on the living room sofa and all of that was happening on his mind. 

Just like the clock hit midnight on Cinderella, his little teen movie had to be stopped by his buzzling cellphone. Fours hours had passed, the party was coming to an end, and he couldn’t even feel all of that time running by his eyes. He was, indeed, bewitched. San’s ID taking him back to reality. 

‘Where are you?’ said a highly worried San, muffled by the sounds of different people around him. 

‘I’m at the balcony, upstairs. Are you leaving already?’ 

‘Already? It’s 2AM! I thought you’d gone home too long ago.’ San replied, as he also said goodbye to the ones that crowded the call, sounding clearer by every second. ‘Let’s head back home?’ 

‘Yes, I’ll meet you at the door.’ 

Hongjoog looked back at Seonghwa, not faking his disappointment on needing to go back to his reality. That party thing had taken a great turn, and he had, actually, a wonderful time there. 

‘So.. you’re leaving?’ Seonghwa repeated the information he got, sounding the less excited he had been for the last couple of hours, a small pout forming on his lips. 

‘Yes. The birthday boy had returned to rescue me at the end.’ 

‘Well, I should wait for the lovebirds to get in terms again before I’m dismissed for the night.’ he stared at the floor, seeming embarrassed over something Hongjoog could never know. ‘It was really really nice spending this traumatic experience with you, Hongjoong.’ 

‘I can say the same for you.’ Hongjoong replied, feeling his phone buzzling once again inside his pocket, getting ready to face an impatient San when they meet again. ‘I hope you have a nice evening.’ 

Why was it hard to just go? That was not his intention when he got to that party. He wanted to go back home and rant like the grumpy old man he was, and yet, he felt pretty glad that he decided to let himself be convinced to go. 

‘What took you so long, I am dying! I just want a hot shower!!’ San started complaining as they made their way out of the house and onto the streets, calmly strolling. 

‘I met a really nice guys, we were talking and I was just saying goodbye to him.’ 

‘Oooooooooooooooooooooooooh! Well, I was not expecting this to happen to night! HONGJOONG! A heartbreaker! Wow.’ why did he have to be like that? 

‘It’s not like that. We just bonded over wishing to be watching Stranger Things.’ 

‘That’s so cute. You could message him about the series, and you could do marathons together! I’m loving it, tell me more.’ 

Hongjoong stopped on his foot, his eyes wide in shock. He didn’t get Seonghwa’s phone number. How could he be so dumb? He really didn’t know how to act in parties or things like that in the end. 

‘I didn’t get his number, Jesus..’ 

‘Why not? I was already writing your love story on my head, c’mon.’ San whined, once again, awaking the small child inside of him. ‘Do you know if he came with someone? Maybe I can get his contact for you?’ 

‘He came with a friend but.. I don’t know his name.’ 

It was a lost case. There was no way. The name ‘Seonghwa’ didn’t ring any bells inside San’s head, Hongjoong had no idea who his friends were. He seemed like a part of some fiction by every minute. It was frustrating. It was all Hongjoong’s fault at the end. 

The week started again, keeping the weekend regrets inside Hongjoong’s head. He made his way to his morning class, feeling grumpier than usual, deciding to stop by a nearby cafe, to grab a much needed dose of caffeine to kick his day started at least. Apparently, every one of the students of the University had thought about the same thing Hongjoog did, since the line was huge and the place had no seats left to be taken. ‘Great day’ he thought. 

To wait on that morning could only make his skies grayer, his phone not being any more entertaining as he got closer to the cashier, instagram showing him old pictures that he had seen three times already. There was no way out of that boredom, but then. Hongjoong heard a known voice, soft and clean, unlike his morning humor. 

‘Hongjoong?’ Seonghwa said, happily surprised to meet the boy again. Hongjoong’s cheeks getting redder by every second. 

‘S-Seonghwa? I- You- work here?’ how did he not know that? 

‘I’ve started last week actually. It’s.. really nice to see you again! Are you going to the University now?’ 

‘Yes.. I am, I have some classes now.’ he replied, feeling once again that same strange nervousness of their first meeting. 

‘Oh, sorry. Let me get your order then!’ 

‘It’s just and Iced Americano, please.’ 

‘Sweet drinks for a sweet guy, huh?’ Hongjoong felt like he could faint right there in front of Seonghwa somehow; he felt his heart beating on his chest, glad he could see the boy once again and guarantee his crazy mind that he, indeed, existed in the real world. He laughed nervously and handed the other boy the amount of money needed to pay for the order. 

‘H-have a nice day.. At work.. Or at college!’ that was the most stupid thing he could’ve said to the boy, but his heart was doing strange things (and it did not relate to the series, gladly), and the place was crowded. There was no time for him, also. He was already late for class. And once again, his slow morning mind did not get the damn number. 

He heard Seonghwa calling his name sweetly once again, this time with his drink on his hand. It was almost like a lullaby, coming to meet his ears. 

‘Have fun in class!’ his smile softened Hongjoong’s grumpy self. He grabbed his coffee from the other boy’s delicate hands, and made his way out, back to his track, thinking about when would be a good time to stop by again and see him again, maybe finally get th- 

Hongjoong’s thoughts were paused as he took a good look at the cup on his hand. The black ink that formed his name followed by the cursed cell phone number, ‘for future series marathons, maybe?’ 

That new found smile took place on Hongjoong’s face for the rest of the day. He would need to keep his Netflix account very much active from then on.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
So, what did you think? Did you like it? Tell me!  
Please, leave comments, suggestions, or anything you want! 
> 
> If you wish to request me anything, or just chat about kpop, hit my dm on twitter @mhaosmullet!  
Here: https://twitter.com/mhaosmullet 
> 
> See ya!


End file.
